Hielo y limones
by Lanier
Summary: En navidad es realmente aburrido estar solo, así que, como no quiero que te deprimas, te voy a enviar a Nymphadora Tonks, Harry


_**Aviso**__: Esto es completamente UA, vamos, que se podría decir que lo he escrito sin tener en cuenta nada de lo que pasa en el 6º ni el en 7º ;3 ¡Disfrutadlo! Por cierto, hay un pequeño plagio a las CLAMP. A ver quién lo encuentra :3_

* * *

**Hielo y limones**

_En navidad es realmente aburrido estar solo, así que, como no quiero que te deprimas, te voy a enviar a Nymphadora Tonks, Harry. _

* * *

Esas navidades le tocaba estar solo en Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione habían ido con sus respectivas familias, y en Gryffindor sólo quedaba él y un niño de tercero con mirada hosca.

Harry se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando la luna a través del cristal de su habitación. El satélite refulgía plateadamente, haciendo brillar sus gafas, y formando sombras en su rostro, dándole a los rasgos que estaban iluminados un color grisáceo.

Harry suspiró, encogiéndose un poco.

Estaba deprimido, se sentía solo, y estaba harto de que Hedwig no parase de mirarle con compasión en sus ojos ambarinos. Hum ¿Había algo más penoso que despertar tristeza en una lechuza?

Sí, _él_.

De repente, escuchó un fuerte estallido en la sala común, y se levantó rápidamente, partido por el miedo a que pudiera ser algo _malvado_ y las esperanzas de que quizás fuera Ron o Hermione, que habían vuelto.

-¡Har…¡Ah…!- Se escuchó el sonido de algo pesado cayéndose -Ouch, ouch, ouch…- Harry alzó una ceja antes de abrir la puerta que daba a la sala común de su casa y salir. --¡Harry!- Gritó Nymphadora Tonks en el suelo, con un sofá de una plaza encima -¡Ayúdame, por favor!- Él, se acercó a la joven con rapidez, preguntándose cómo demonios había podido caerse para que un sofá terminara _encima_ de ella. Sin mucho esfuerzo puso el mueble en su sitio nuevamente, ofreciéndole una mano a Nymphadora después. Ella tardó un poco en fijarse en el acto de amabilidad por su parte.

-Huh… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Harry. Tonks asintió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¡Recuerda esto, Harry! Nunca, pero ¡Nunca¡Intentes saltar por encima de un sofá para llegar antes a tu destino!-. Harry le sonrió estiradamente.

-Bueno, y… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Algo se encendió en los ojos de Tonks, y de súbito se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándole con mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba a simple vista.

-¡Esto es de parte de Molly!- Dijo, alegremente, con la voz inequívoca de la señora Weasley. Luego le dio una palmada en la espalda -¡Esto de parte de Ron!- Añadió, emulando la voz de su mejor amigo. -Y de parte de los demás sólo hay saludos. Ah, y feliz navidad- Aseguró. -Por cierto, antes, cuando te abracé… ¿Eso que sentí es que te alegras mucho de verme o sólo…?- Harry se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¡¡Es mi varita, que estaba en el bolsillo de la túnica!!- Exclamó, sacando su arma para enseñársela, por si acaso ella no se lo creía.

-Tranquilo, hombre, no te emociones tanto- Miró a su alrededor, con el pelo azul, largo hasta las rodillas, moviéndose -Fiuuu... Cómo mola la sala común de Gryffindor, una vez, con mi novio Chuki, entré, pero en ese momento no estaba para ponerme a contemplar los detalles. Tú me entiendes ¿Ehhh?- Dijo, dándole suaves codazos en las costillas, con un ojo azul oscuro guiñado. Harry estaba confundido, y no entendía qué Demonios hacía allí. Además, no era por ser desagradable, pero ahora mismo su novio Chuki (¿Chuki?) era lo que menos le importaba.

-Sí, es bonita, pero… ¿Sólo has venido para… hacer eso?- Preguntó, alzando las cejas en desconcierto. Tonks le miró, con una sonrisa brillante.

-¡Pues claro! No necesito ninguna razón en concreto para venir a alegrar las navidades a mi Mago Favorito.

-Ah… ¿Heh?...- Consiguió decir Harry, sintiendo como las gafas se le escurrían de la nariz, por la extraña mueca que había puesto,

-Jajaja, menuda cara has puerto, Harry. En fin ¿Vamos abajo? Ya debe de haber empezado el banquete de Nadal- Frunció el ceño levemente, preocupada -Por cierto ¿Por qué no estás ahí?-

-No… tenía hambre… Pero ¿Te vas a quedar de verdad?- Cuestionó, asombrado, aunque lo que quería preguntar era más bien _'¿Eso está permitido?_' Tonks sonrió satisfecha de sí misma.

-¡Pues claro! Tengo muy buenos amigos en Hogwarts, Dumbly mismo, y Min', además de Sevie; así que me dejan cenar aquí. ¡Venga, vamos!- Dijo, emocionada, pasando una mano por la cintura de Harry, e instarle a caminar hasta el Gran Comedor. Mientras bajaban por las escaleras, con paso lento, ella exclamó:

-Todos estaban algo preocupados porque pensaban que te tocaría cenar solo ¡Menos mal que yo me presenté! De hecho, iba a cenar sola porque mis padres decidieron ir a comer con unos amigos, y yo me aburro mucho si no hay algo de marcha- Harry no se sentía muy cómodo con el agarre de la Aurora (Que no conocía demasiado, por no decir _nada_) en su cintura.

-Aquí seguramente también te aburrirás… nunca solemos hacer algo especial- Tonks sonrió.

-Eso será cuando yo no estoy. ¡Los siete años que estuve en Hogwarts, todas y cada una de las fiestas fueron demenciales!- Harry hizo cálculos.

-Pero… si sólo nos llevamos cinco años… coincidimos dos años, y que yo recuerde…- Tonks ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Es que las fiestas siempre estaban en mi sala común, pero como yo ya no tengo, supongo que me tocará hacerlo en el mismo salón- Harry dudaba mucho que a los demás les gustase eso de '_Fiesta cañera'_ y mucho menos que le dejaran hacer eso.

-Entonces ¿En qué casa estabas?

-¡Ravenclaw!- Anunció, orgullosa -Aunque el sombrero dudó entre ella y Hufflepuff. La verdad es que me gustan las dos igual, así que no me hubiera importado quedarme en Hufflepuff tampoco- Harry pensó que era lo más raro que había escuchado, más que nada, porque ningún Ravenclaw en su sano juicio le hubiera dado igual terminar en la casa de los 'estúpidos' como solían llamar la mayoría de la gente a la de los Tejones.

-Me gustaría conocer la sala común de Ravenclaw- Dijo Harry, escuetamente.

-¡Es preciosa! Aunque no hay un cuadro aburrido, como la señora de rosa de Gryffindor. En Ravenclaw tienes que contestar a un enigma, y siempre es diferente. Era muy divertido.

-Pero si tenías prisa por entrar, eso sería de los más molesto…- Argumentó el muchacho moreno. Tonks rió brevemente.

-¿Y por qué ibas a tener prisa para entrar en tu dormitorio o en la sala común? Lo más divertido de Hogwarts no está detrás de un cuadro, sea de la casa que sea- Él pensó que en cierto sentido tenía razón.

-¡FIUUUUU¡Sigue siendo tan increíble como recordaba!- Exclamó Tonks cuando llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor.

-¿Y ese sonido que haces con las boca? Antes también lo has hecho, creo- Tonks se encogió de hombros.

-Es que no sé silbar- Se quedó señalando un enorme árbol de navidad que había cerca de la mesa de los profesores -¡Fiuuu¡Este mola más que ninguno de los que pusieron cuando yo estaba!- Y guiñó nuevamente un ojo a Harry -¡Lo habrás puesto por ti, para que no estés triste!- Se mesó el cabello, distraída. -¡Ah! Será mejor que cambie un poco me aspecto, esto no es lo que se dice elegante ¿Verdad?- Harry no supo que contestar, aunque ella tampoco le dio tiempo. En unos segundos, el pelo de Tonks se volvió de un negro brillante que le llegaba hasta el final del cuello, sus ojos se habían vuelto marrones. Con su varita, hizo un moño, que aunque estaba flojo y algunos mechones caían, desordenados, por su cuello y los lados de su rostro en forma de corazón, le daba un toque muy elegante. -¿Me queda bien?- Preguntó a Harry.

-Sí… bastante bien- Aseguró él. Tonks hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Arigatô gozaimasu!- Contestó ella. -O muchas gracias, que viene a significar lo mismo.

-¿Qué idioma era ese?- Preguntó Harry, curioso. Tonks saludó con su voz firme y agradable a los profesores.

-Me siento contigo ¿Vale?- Únicamente había una mesa, en la que sólo estaba el profesorado, el chico de gryffindor, y dos muchachas de hufflepuff. Harry asintió, después de que Tonks se acomodara en su asiento ella contestó animadamente con:

-El idioma era japonés.

-¿Sabes japonés?- Preguntó Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos. Siempre le había llamado la atención aprender otros idiomas, pese a que era un negado para eso mismo, ni si quiera sabía decir 'Hola' en francés, y eso que en Privet Drive tenía unos vecinos de ese país que a veces se paraban a charlar con él y se les escapaba alguna palabra en su idioma nativo.

-No sólo japonés, no sé por qué, pero aprender idiomas siempre se me ha dado muy bien, y para ser aurora viene genial. Sé también alemán, italiano, español, griego, ruso, tailandés y algo de rumano- Harry sentía que él jamás sería capaz de hablar tantos idiomas y tan diferentes. -¡Costillas con patatas!- Exclamó Tonks mirando a uno de los platos que había en la mesa -Se me había olvidado lo deliciosa que es esta comida- Dijo, cogiendo bastante y poniéndolo en su plato.

-Hum… ¿Me enseñarías un poco de… no sé, algún idioma?- Tonks le miró extrañada durante unos segundos, entonces, de repente, se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Por supuesto! A mí me gusta el alemán mucho, aunque es difícil, pero, fíjate, que algunos saludos son muy parecidos a los nuestros. 'Guten morneng' Significa buenos días, 'gutten targ', buenas tardes, y 'gutten aberd', buenas noches- Harry repitió 'gutten aberd' pero le salió tan falso, y le sonó tan mal que se sonrojó levemente -Tranquilo, hombre. Tienes que decirlo más despacio. Pero antes ¡Quiero ver ese plato lleno de algo delicioso!- Exclamó, apuntando el que tenía Harry delante, el cual no se había servido nada.

Después de comer todo lo que le apeteció, brindar más de cinco veces (Cuatro de ellas por petición de Tonks) con champán, y sentirse animado por toda la alegría de la mesa, Harry se encontraba muchísimo más feliz.

-¡Y entonces, no te lo vas a creer, pero apunté así, con mi varita- Tonks hizo el movimiento con un tenedor -Y al decir el conjuro de crecepelo, ella volvió a la normalidad!- Aseguró, Harry rió con ganas.

-¡Te estás quedando conmigo!- Le picó.

-Claro que no, Har'- Asintió Tonks, muy seria, aunque sus ojos sonreían por ella.

-¿Har'?- Preguntó Harry alzando una ceja. -¿Se supone que ese es mi nombre?- Preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido, aunque no lo estaba, y se notaba bastante. Tonks sonrió.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? 'Harry' no se puede acortar más aún.

-¿Entonces cómo podría llamarte yo¿Ton'?- Tonks arrugó la nariz.

-Eso no suena nada bien…- Harry alzó un dedo.

-¿Qué tal Nymph'? Yo creo que no queda muy mal- Ella le miró durante un minuto, con los ojos sonrientes.

-Jajaja, es alucinante, pero eres el único que ha conseguido que mi nombre parezca algo más _humano_- Le dijo -Algunos me llaman 'Dora' pero yo creo que parece el nombre de una vieja- Harry asintió con la cabeza, tomando un par de tragos de champán.

-Razón no te falta- Ella le golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

-¡Oye, que así es como me llaman mis padres!- Le dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada. -Uf… cómo he comido- Cambió de tema, mirando su plato vacío -Anda, me queda un guisante- Se extrañó, cogiéndolo con las manos y metiéndoselo en la boca. -¿Tú no te vas a terminar el rosbif?- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que nunca me ha gustado mucho- Tonks puso cara de comprender.

-Yo lo odio- De súbito desaparecieron los platos y en su lugar empezaron a aparecer bandejas llenas de dulces navideños y algunos juguetes. -¡Mira, turrón de Alicante!- Exclamó Tonks -Ah, me encanta- Entonces se levantó de nuevo -¡UN BRINDIS POR ESTA FANTÁSTICA CENA!-

-¡CHIN CHIN!- Le contestaron los demás, entrechocando las copas. El alumno de Gryffindor pequeño tuvo que hacerlo con zumo de mora.

-Me encantan estas cosas que chillan- Dijo Tonks, cogiendo uno de los juguetes.

-Se llaman matasuegras- Le informó Harry, que llevaba un sombrero de fiesta en la cabeza. -Y a mí me gustan más el confeti- Exclamó, lanzando un puñado a lo alto, que cayó en todas las direcciones. -¿A ti te gu…?- Empezó a hablar, mirando a Tonks, pero ésta, antes de que él terminara, le había lanzado un buen puñado de confeti a la cara. Harry escupió el que se le había metido en la boca.

-¡Serás…!- Gritó, mientras ella reía -¡Toma!- Y le lanzó él también. Acto seguido empezó una lucha de confeti, serpentina, purpurina y demás en la mesa, que dejó a todos llenos de todo tipo de tonterías.

Cuando eran las una y media, en la mesa sólo quedaban algunos profesores como Hagrid, McGonagall, Sinistra, Flithwik y Trelawny (Los cinco seguían bebiendo) Dumbledore, y Tonks con Harry.

La mujer bostezó sin molestarse en tapar la boca.

-Uahhhh… qué aburrimiento, Har' ¿Nos vamos? Podríamos seguir con la fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor. En mi bolso traje un par de botellas de ron- Harry encontró varias pegas en esa frase, pero no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente: En las horas en las que habían pasado charlando había comprendido que negarse a algo que le gustara, o llevarle lo contrario era una estupidez, porque con sus aplastantes argumentos, siempre terminaba convenciéndote, aunque tú supieran que eran una soberana tontería. Se levantaron de la mesa, y Tonks volvió a coger a Harry de la cintura, él era ligeramente más alto que ella.

-¿Podríamos ir a la cocina a coger algo de limón?- Preguntó Harry. Nymphadora alzó una ceja.

-¿Ya habías bebido antes?- Preguntó, con un tinte de no poder creérselo. Harry se sintió algo herido en el orgullo.

-¡Pues claro! Ya tengo 17 años…- Tonks sonrió, disculpándose.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Se excusó -Es que no me cuadra la imagen de mi Mago Favorito borracho…En fin, vamos. Supongo que sabrás dónde está la cocina ¿No?- Harry asintió. -¡Cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts había un elfo llamado Ganju¿Sigue estando aquí?

-No sé… la verdad es que yo no conozco a ninguno además de a dos que fueron mis amigos antes de entrar a trabajar aquí- Tonks sonrió, con los ojos castaños chispeantes.

-¡Así que eres tan raro como yo!- Dijo -Nadie era capaz de entender nunca cómo podía pararme y hablar con cualquier cosa: Fantasmas, cuadros, elfos domésticos… Supongo que está en mi naturaleza. Al ser medimaga puedo llevarme bien con cualquier persona por lo flexible que es tanto mi personalidad como mi aspecto.

-Yo dudo ser flexible- Dijo Harry, con la boca pequeña. Nymphadora, se puso seria de repente. Y paró de andar, se puso delante de él, soltando su cadera. Le puso ambas manos en los hombros, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Har', tú eres alguien muy especial. Y yo creo que aguantas mucho, teniendo en cuenta la presión a la que estás sometido- Cerró los ojos, como para pensar bien sus siguientes palabras -Así que, escúchame bien, cuando las personas te critiquen, cuando te sientas solo, cuando creas que nadie te comprende, tienes que tener en cuenta que aquí, en tu interior, siempre tendrás tu alma. Y nunca estarás solo. Jamás, debes de rendirte ni sentirte avergonzado de ti mismo. Tú eres como eres- Le aseguró. Harry sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su espalda que subía hasta llegar a la nuca. Ella ya no le tocaba, pero seguía observándole, seria, para que tuviera en cuenta que todo lo dicho era lo que realmente pensaba.

La mirada de Nymphadora era tan intensa que tuvo que apartar los ojos, y sin querer, miró hacia arriba, donde había una ramita de muérdago. Nymphadora, ajena a todo eso, volvía a convertir su pelo en azul, pero los ojos todavía eran de aquel marrón pardo tan parecido al oro gastado. Harry sentía el impulso de alejarse, estaba a punto de dar el primer paso hacia tras cuando Nymphadora se fijó en él.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó, con una ceja alzada, al notar su sonrojo.

-Eh.. no…- Dijo Harry rápidamente, sin credibilidad.

-Pues estás muy rojo ¿Cuánto champán has bebido?- Preguntó, recelosa -Ah, no me digas que es por el muérdago que está ahí arriba- Acertó, con una leve risa, señalando con la cabeza la ramita que colgaba encima de ellos. -Eso del muérdago es una tontería, aunque yo he oído que a veces realmente sí que da mala suerte- Aseguró, asintiendo.

-Entonces… ¿Tú no crees en ello?- Preguntó Harry.

-La de veces que he terminado con alguien debajo de una ramita y nunca me he besado con nadie en esas condiciones…- Expresó ella, haciendo rodar los ojos simpáticamente. -Bueno ¿Vamos a por los limones?- Harry sentía decepción al ver que se había librado con tanta facilidad del _beso_.

-De hecho, yo creo en lo del muérdago- Indicó, asustándose al oírse a sí mismo. Nymphadora dejó de peinarse con los dedos su larga cabellera.

-Hum- Dijo Tonks, mirando a Harry, al ramillete, y después otra vez el muchacho que la observaba, esperando que hiciera algo. -Hum…- Repitió. -Bueno, qué se le va a hacer- Y ser acercó a él, levantando levemente la cabeza, sujetando con ambas manos, cada una puesta en los lados, la cara de Harry. Suavemente, le besó en los labios, con los ojos castaños inocentemente cerrados, era un beso dulce, que sabía a burbujas de champán, e hizo que él cerrara plácidamente los ojos también. No duró más de tres segundos, pero eso le bastó a Harry para achispar aún más su buen humor esa noche.

-Feliz año nuevo, mi Mago Favorito- Susurró Tonks, con una sonrisa ladeada sensualmente, cuando se apartó unos centímetros de él, y le miró, con sus enormes ojos castaños, todavía con las manos en sus mejillas -También buscaremos hielo ¿No?- Preguntó, soltándole, sin volver a mirarle a los ojos.

Aunque a él no se le pasó desapercibido el brillo que iluminó durante un segundo la mirada de Nymphadora Tonks.

-Claro, el hielo es importante- Dijo Harry, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Tonks cuando empezaron a caminar. Ella le correspondió volviendo a agarrar su cintura.

-¿Qué sería del ron sin el hielo?- Preguntó, simpáticamente.

**Fin**

* * *

_El otro día, mientras preparaba la cena me vino a la cabeza la idea de hacer un fict de estos dos, y este es el resultado. Supongo que mola __(Aunque sea sólo por lo raro que es) ¿No:3 Me gusta Tonks (aunque en el 6º y 7º me decepcionó porque no era como en el 5º - .- ), yo creo que ella es alguien así, muy alegre y extrovertida, que se toma confianzas con mucha facilidad._

_Lo dicho antes, supuestamente en este one-shot Harry tiene 17 años, pero lo he escrito de una forma en el que es como si el 6º y 7º libro no existieran, así que, que nadie piense que Tonks es una guarra y se pone a coquetear con Harry estando casada con Lupin xD La Tonks de este fict está soltera y sin compromiso ;3_

_Bis bad! De:_

_Lanier_

_PD: Este fict se ha ido escribiendo solo, cuando empecé sólo tenía en mente 'tiene que ser un Harry/Tonks ò-ó' y todo fue saliendo sin más xDDD Mola cuando pasa eso, es como si estuvieras narrando una película que se va proyectando en tu mente._

_PD2: Ya sé que el título da pena, y al verlo puedes pensar cualquier otra tontería, pero no sabía qué otro poner -.-U_


End file.
